Alphabet Walk
by bickeringgibberish
Summary: Twenty-five times he stands up, twenty-six times he falls. (Levihan drabbles and Ficlets)
1. Answer

Title: Alphabet Walk

Summary: 25 times he stands up, 26 times he falls.

**Word count:** 105

a.

Twice Levi heard her call his name, twice he chose to ignore her. Thrice he heard her whine at him, thrice he shrugged her off. Four times she slammed her research on top of his desk, spilling his tea on the floor, four times he wiped the mess she made. Five times she cried about her titans in his room, five times he turned to his side to sleep it off. Six times, nine times, fifteen, twenty-two, thirty-one, thirty-six, forty-three, fifty-four, sixty-seven—-until he lost count. But no matter how many times she calls out his name, it was always expected from him: An answer.

**Author's note**: I decided to write twenty-six drabbles or ficlets about Levihan that are not interrelated with one another. Basically they are just headcanons I bring to life. I hope you enjoyed and if you want to request something for a letter, feel free to do so. Thank you!


	2. Bare

Title: Alphabet Walk

Summary: 25 times he stands up, 26 times he falls.

Word count: 643

b.

"I said I'm up already!" a muffled voice answered behind the door right in front of him, "Geez!" exasperated, "What do you want this early in the morning, Mob-oh, Levi." He felt his eye twitch at the sight of her room-or so she calls. Hurriedly, she closed the door behind her as he clicked his tongue, disgusted at the sight of her private quarters and turned to the owner of the said space to lash out at her about what he just saw until something else caught his attention,

"What the hell is going on with you, Hanji?"

Hanji Zoe, with tousled locks and droopy eyes turned startled at the animosity directed at her, "What the hell is going on? Shouldn't I be asking you that? Knocking on my door like it's the end of the world or the headquarters is going to fall apart."

Ignoring her, he continued his tirade. "Don't you have a modicum of decency in your body, you ignoramus? Answering your door half-naked?"

Not missing a beat she replied, "Well, I thought you were Nanaba."

"And that's supposed to make things lighter?"

Hanji frowned at him and threw her hands up, "You've seen me in far worse condition, Levi. I hardly think you seeing me in this," gesturing at the oversized shirt covering her body to her mid-thigh, "is something you should be bothered about."

"Who's shirt is that anyways?"

"Definitely not yours because wearing one of yours would be hanging right above my na-"

Levi grabbed her shoulders, shocking the woman, and shoved her against the door with such force that she gasped and wildly stared at him. He was a foot smaller, that he knows, but then he learned a lot from the underground, there are a lot of ways to intimidate your prey and one thing is to be in their personal space. Too close, too close to see her pupils dilate, too close to see his reflection in her eyes, and too close to feel her breath fan across his lips.

"Don't," he hissed, "mess with me, Hanji. Not now, not later, not today. I've a bad morning just like the leaders and the garrison downstairs waiting for you. Now, either take a bath or put some pants on and move your ass. You've a lot to do."

He watched her stare at him the way she does when she observes her pets: piqued, mesmerized and subdued. He squeezed her shoulders and she jolted. "Geez," she grumbled, pushing him away. "remind me never to joke about our height differences the next time we talk. And I don't get the big idea anyways. You've seen titans and they're practically naked."

He rolled his eyes, "They're different, are you telling me that you're comparing yourself to those monstrosities?"

"Yes, because we have the same exterior. So you should be immune to nakedness now."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I have no time for your nonsense this early, Hanji. Now, either strip and take a bath or put some pants on, how many times-"

"You know, for a second I thought you were going to kiss me. But then," she sighed, "knowing your neatfreak nature, to kiss someone who hasn't touched a toothbrush in days I dismissed the idea, actually thinking that you might bash my head against the door rather than kiss me."

He watched her act bashful and felt a flush across his cheeks, "Damn right you are. Take a shower and brush your teeth, and I'll think about it."

She looked at him with wide eyes, "Think about what?"

He turned the knob and cocked his head to look at her, "Bash that head of yours against the door, what else?"

**Author's note**: For me Hanji is the type that would say to Levi, "oh, I' not clothed. Deal with it." While Levi, a complete opposite of her, of course, would react in subtle ways about this habit of hers. Thank you for reading!


	3. Cornered

Title: Alphabet Walk

Summary: 25 times he stands up, 26 times he falls.

Word Count: 539

c.

He was up before he knew it: Mercurial eyes snapped open at the burning sensation he felt all over his exposed torso and the absence of feeling from his left arm. He wasted no time dillydallying in the comfort of the queen-sized bed big enough for two people. But then, two's a company, three is a crowd and he longed to kick the grinning anatomically correct titan doll, six-feet tall on the other side of the bed so that he could just get more space to himself.

Irritated, he snatched his arm back from the weight keeping it in place: a mess of auburn locks belonging to a drooling woman who appeared oblivious to the morning ruckus he is causing. Rolling his eyes, he pushed himself off the bed, hurriedly looking for his articles of clothing all over the room's floor. He picked his boxers, cringing at the piece of wrapper attached to its garter and muttered several obscenities under his breath.

His trousers were already hanging loose on his hips when he felt her stir, stretch and release a low moan that sent chills down his spine.

"Levi?" Groggy. "What are you doing up so early?"

He scoffed, slipping his right arm through one of the holes and replying, "It's ten in the morning. Is that still considered early in your book?"

Her loud yawn filled the room, "That depends on what day it is. Leaving?"

"But of course," he drawled, buttoning his shirt from the bottom, "I have a job to do, don't I? Unlike people I know who do nothing but laze around and—"

"Hey, I've been up all night yesterday, don't I deserve some break? Besides," he cast a glance at her, a devilish smile not fitting but looks so well on her evident on her face, "who do you think's at fault for keeping me up—"

"Coy doesn't suit you," he snapped flatly, pushing the final button into the hole.

She laughed, "A lot of things don't suit me," she looked at him with wide brown eyes, knowing too well that he knows it's true. "but have you ever seen me stop?"

He walked back to the bed, watching her look at him expectantly before snatching the limply hanging cravat on her headboard and fastened it around his neck.

He walked to the window, the cacophony of soldiers chants filling the air, the blaring sun piercing his eyes and he unlatched it.

"Levi?"

"What?" Pushing the window open, the scent of dew-kissed grass and sunshine filling the room.

"The door's right over there." She said, pointing to the opposite side of the window.

"I know." Condescendingly, "I'm taking this way out."

"But why?"

"They talk."

"They always do." She mumbled, pulling her knees up to her chest and clutching the sheets closer to her body, "I don't see why it matters so much to you."

He sighed and turned back to her, "It doesn't."

"Hmm?"

"It never did," he walked back to the bed, "But then," he leaned towards her, "now it involves you."

Hastily brushing his lips against hers, like a flutter of wings in a vast garden of emotions, he left, thinking he never saw Hanji more beautiful than now.

**Author's note:** I don't know why but it just made me smile thinking that he would have a soft spot for Hanji, always. Thanks for reading, thoughts?


	4. Denial

Title: Alphabet Walk

Summary: Twenty-five times he stands, twenty-six times he falls

Word Count: 1096

d.

He ripped his tattered dress shirt off his shoulders with a hiss, his straps digging into his skin as he stepped inside his room in two strides, making his way to his cabinet at the far end of the room. He yanked it open and took a clean shirt, tossing it on his bed. He threw the stained shirt in his hamper, not bothering to look at it because he knew that it would be covered with blood and that he might put cleanliness first before his injuries if he does.

He wondered how one could be insanely smart and downright stupid at the same time. He wondered how on earth did that woman even have the credentials to be in the Legion in the first place. He could feel his blood trickling down his back and fought the urge to shudder. He must find his first-aid kit and deal with his problem else he might lose his life over a large wound caused by that woman's stupidity and carelessness.

Who takes a guillotine's blade and hangs it on her ceiling anyways? If Moblit weren't there to snatch the end of the rope he might've been dead, split into two, barely alive as the woman pokes into his innards with her unbelievable curiosity. Why does she even have one in her laboratory?

_Uh, because I thought it'd be perfect for that lonely beam in the middle of the ceiling and the nice weight I found outside the headquarters sitting lonely by the door. _

He wanted to burn her, decapitate her, feed her to those Titans she loved so much. Heck, he would volunteer to throw her off the wall if anybody requested. Too bad no one has, he would relinquish the glorious feeling of being the one who kills her. He has a lot of ideas. After all, that's what he usually does in every meeting they have with her as she yaps on and on and on about Titans.

He was rummaging one of his drawers, pushing aside his socks and underwear when he noticed it.

It wasn't there.

But it was supposed to be there.

Where on—

_Levi, uh, emergency. Mike accidentally pressed his arm against one of the test blades I have in my lab. Don't worry it's no biggie and I found the right one we need for the next excursion. Don't give me that look and I went here because it's faster for you to procure your first aid because you're a neatfreak and I can't find mine. So?_

He distinctly remembered saying 'no' before. Why can't a 'no' ever mean 'no' to her?

How she manages to turn his neat world upside down and mess it up completely, he doesn't know. He would never want to know.

He was on his third drawer, the one housing his polishing materials and sewing kit, when he heard her steps. He could always distinguish hers from others very well.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Like an elephant walking in a hall, lacking of a woman's finesse and a scout's covertness.

He slammed the drawer shut louder than he intended to and proceeded to the next one, getting annoyed as she nears his room. He had half the thought of shutting his door and ignoring her but she wouldn't listen or go away. The woman has no sense of privacy in her body.

"Levi?"

Speaking of.

"What?" He snarled not minding to tone his disdain down. He didn't hear her flinch or step away. That's what he hated about her, she never acted the way she was supposed to. She wasn't like the others who stay away, who ignore him, who despise him, who were jealous of him, who fear him—She was Hanji. Numb. Blind. Unaffected. Jesus, the woman even wants a Titan for a pet, probably loony as well.

"I—you're injured."

"Why, thank you, Captain Obvious." He snapped, rummaging around, pushing, pulling and throwing some articles around. "Care to ask why?"

"Because you were not looking when you went in."

"Yes, blame me. I'm not the one who has a guillotine blade hanging on my ceiling, am I?"

"It's been there for years, and no one got injured, well, we have you now."

"Nice to know I got rid of its killing virginity. Now, can you go? I need to deal with this."

"I'll help!" She offered, stepping inside his room.

He hissed, eyes narrowing at her, and turned away from her continuing to search for something that wasn't even there, "No need. Last thing I would want is for you to touch me. Just the thought of it makes me uncomfortable."

"I'm not that bad."

"Tell that to Moblit's awful pinky finger."

"It was dark," she justified, turning pink, "and I couldn't see!"

"And I don't want you touching me. Can't you just take a hint and leave? I don't need your help, most especially I don't need you."

He felt something graze his left ear, slam against the closed door of his cabinet, fall down, and heard the distinct sound of bottles rolling on his floor. Ah, he found his kit.

"At least you had the audacity to—"

He caught a roll of bandage in his right hand before it could hit him square in the eye. He clenched his fist and glowered at her. "What is your problem, you luna—"

"You may not need me, _heck_," she spat out as an afterthought, flourishing her hands by her sides, "we might not—" a pause, "or _never_ need each other so long as we stay here but just so you know, I'm never leaving you alone. No matter how hard you fantasize about my death during meetings, no matter how many times you leave before I can finish a sentence, no matter how many times you push me away—I'd stay and you just have to deal with it."

She didn't look away, he didn't as well. A breath, two, three, and she looked away, looked down on her dirty boots and his polished floor. He watched her take a step back, two, until she was out his door before looking at him again.

"You may never need me, Levi, but I'd stay. I'd stay and you can depend on me. Always."

She turned away and he listened to her heavy footfalls against the floorboards until he couldn't hear her anymore. He opened his clenched fist and sighed and shook his head, "Depend on her? She can't even tell the difference between a roll of tissue and a bandage."

**Author's note:**


End file.
